Dragonite's Journey
by RyujinLaw21
Summary: Dropped into a new world by Mew and changed into a pokehuman upon arrival, Dragonite strives to become strong and free on the ocean with the help of the strawhat pirates.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or One Piece.

When she was young, still a dratini even, she dreamed of living on the ocean waves; ever since she hatched as a shiny Pokémon she had been owned by a trainer, now as a dragonite was no different. Her trainer was a cruel human, he made her battle Pokémon that were a lot stronger than she was as soon as she was old enough and he never lets her have a break or play with his other Pokémon; if she wasn't good enough he would hit her and call her names making her want to cry. Now a level 75 dragonite she has had enough of this mean human making her miserable; the next time he released her from her poke ball she cried out to the heavens in a pitiful song, calling for someone to help her, anyone that would get her away from this man. From a rift in the air a small pink cat flew towards her, it was the legendary mew!

"Little dragon where do you wish to go?" Mew asked in her playful voice while she twirled in the air around dragonite. "I want to go where I can be free; I want to go to the ocean away from trainers and people who know who I am." She told the legendary with conviction. "A free ocean where no one knows who you are hmmmm; I know just the place! Have fun and don't worry about the changes you'll still be able to use your moves!" Her childish voice called out in delight as a black ripple in space opened under my feet, hurdling me into the unknown.

"MMMEEEEWWWWWWW!" I called out as I fell through space and time; blearily trying to keep my eyes open as I plummeted downwards ignoring the tingling feeling my body was going through. Soon I found myself crash landing on something hard before breaking through it completely and landing in cold water. I felt something clinging to my scales like cloth of some sort that humans wear, it was wrapping around my body tightly underneath the water, using my arms and legs I pushed myself up to the surface gasping for breath once I reached it. I looked around and saw broken planks of wood (probably what I landed on) floating in the ocean, along with around two hundred humans staring at me from another floating building shaped like an oddly colored magikarp. Unfurling my wings from the water I launched myself onto the deck of the strange vessel taking in the silence and completely ignoring it.

"Uh… hey lady where did you come from? Can't you see were trying to have a fight here?" One human said with irritation. "Hmph it's no business of mine if you idiot humans want to do battle with each other I just need to find out what region I am in and give my wings time to dry off so I can fly. Not that you'll understand what I'm saying anyway…" She mumbled the last part to herself before flicking the water off her wings and brushing a clawed hand against the leathery purple wings… WAIT hand? A human hand? Where was her fabulous dragonite body; why was she in this inferior human form?! Then she recalled what mew had said about changes making her grit her teeth in agitation; seriously a human body, how low can she get. At least this explains the cloth she was covered in and the weight she recognized as fur from the top of her head.

She grabbed a fist full of the human fur to inspect further, it was the same iridescent green of her beautiful scales except two white locks located in the front where her antenna used to be and went down to her hips, the cloth she was covered in barely covered anything on her chest it was more like a scarf wrapped around her torso in a crossing pattern and the pants were loose on her legs (or they would have been were they dry) with tattered edges along the bottom near her feet; the color of the cloth was reminiscent of her underbelly a soft crème accented with a green dragon crawling up the left leg. She wasn't wearing any shoes showing her dainty but still dangerous clawed feet.

"Damn mew, I said I wanted to be free not human." She grumbled to herself still ignoring the clueless humans until one tried to grab her and she hit him with mach punch sending him spiraling through the air a half mile landing him in the ocean. "What?" She asked the other humans in irritation.

"How dare you! You'll regret going against the Krieg pirates' girl!" A weird human wearing gold shouted. She just scoffed and extended her massive wings; "Does that mean you consent to battle puny human?" She asked him calmly watching his face turn red in anger.

"Bring me that girl and don't bother being gentle men!" The loud golden human shouted drawing protest from the funny hat wearing humans and the yellow furred human in the suit. "I'm going to take that as a yes then. Prepare for battle!" She yelled out to them; pulling the power into her chest she shouted "Dragon Rage!" and let loose a torrent of blue and yellow energy and flames demolishing all the opposing challengers except the gold one who was too far away, but not for long as she kicked off the deck and hurdled herself to the man screaming out her next attack. "Dragon Rush!" She used her wings and legs to launch the man into the air readying her final attack. "Ice beam!" She shot the cold blue beam at the falling human freezing him solid, she caught the ice and set it on the floating fish before sitting on top of it and staring at the flabbergasted humans left conscious. "Does anyone else wish to battle?" She felt the need to ask even though she only wanted to rest and let her wings dry for safer flight.

All of a sudden a black furred half naked human jumped in front of the ice block with stars in his eyes. "SUGOI! That was amazing, hey join my crew!" He pleaded and I had to look away from his devastating charm attack; I didn't know humans could learn Pokémon moves. "Hmph I will not follow another crude human trainer. Tell me human, what are your goals." The small human smiled wider than a gangar; "I am going to be king of the pirates, the freest person on the ocean!" Freedom…

"Tch, very well then human I shall join you; what is your name?" If possible his smile got wider, "My name's Monkey D. Luffy! What's your name?" I stared at him dispassionately. "I have no name human give me one, my last trainer didn't see fit to name me." He frowned at the information before studying me closely.

"I got it how about Jade? Like the color of your hair?" I smiled at him showing two small fangs protruding from my lips. "I enjoy that thank you Luffy." He laughed loudly with his hands on his hips and I finally took notice that everyone was staring at the two of us making me feel uncharacteristically shy. "Ah, well Luffy don't you think we should leave…" My voice trailed off when he turned to face the other humans. "Alright old man since my new crewmate is the one who beat this bozo that means I still get to leave right?" The man with the funny face fur grunted with a nod before going back inside the building; the other humans finally stopped staring and started to clean up the area around where the fighting had happened.

At the end of the day we set off on a small boat with the blonde furred human that dressed nice and smelled like smoke; I was finally starting my journey to be free.


End file.
